


【中露】西行漫记

by Toniiiiiiiii



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toniiiiiiiii/pseuds/Toniiiiiiiii
Summary: 但据我观察，他们并不在意“好听”还是“难听”，只要有人在台上，气氛就永远是热烈欢喜的。比起“唱什么”，他们更在乎“谁在唱”、“谁在听”。中国“顺应民意”地唱起歌来。曲子很短，单词又很简单，再怎么发音不准、再怎么跑调，他唱到“快来爱我吧，快来爱我吧”，我也不能听不出那是一首情歌。他频频望向我们这个方向，我恍然大悟，悄悄瞥了一眼苏维埃，果不其然，他脸颊又红了。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), 中露
Kudos: 7





	【中露】西行漫记

**Author's Note:**

> 仿《红星照耀中国》/1936年斯诺采访苏区背景  
> 

  
早晨我在一条小河边看见了中国和苏维埃，他们两个坐在地上，中间隔了很远，两个人都低着头，各自手里拿了一根大概是从头顶树干上折下来的木棍，在地上写写画画。我本来以为他们在上课，他们两个每天都要互授两个小时的中文或者俄语，但是我走过去才发现他们在下围棋。因为要画三百多个格子，还要留出画棋子的空余，他们才不得不离得很远。溪边的长青石上放着一只盛满衣服的木盆，中俄两种制式的军装混杂在一起。围棋是从中国传出去的，甚至可能是中国发明、或者参与发明的，这种情况下我不认为苏维埃能从他的中国同志手里捞到什么好处。苏维埃的神态也证明了我的猜测，他一条腿曲起来放在地上，另一条支起来撑住左臂，眉头紧紧蹙起，焦虑地不断蹂躏着自己的下唇，中国盘腿而坐在他对面，每次树枝都在地上轻盈一点，好像掠水而过的小鸟。但是当我站在棋盘旁观战时我却发现战局实际上和我猜测的恰恰相反，苏维埃的白棋（在这样的大地棋盘上白棋只需要画一个圈，黑棋则是一个实心的点）已经明显占上风，黑棋也破绽大露。我又驻足观望了一会儿，中国露了好几个破绽，把棋局拱手相送，我才终于看出来不是中国赢不了，而是他故意不想赢。直到中国认输，苏维埃才松了一口气，他把树枝扔在地上，长舒一口气，用中文快活地叫了一声：“我赢啦！”  
  
这样的比赛压根没有什么意思嘛，顶多只能算中苏友好交流而已，我猜要不是苏维埃下得太烂，拖延到现在，大概这盘被人送来送去的围棋撑不到我过来欣赏。但是或许是因为中国意识到比围棋有些——用中国的老话来说，“倚老卖老”，或者“胜之不武”——要是他们比赛跳芭蕾的话，大概事情就不一样了。他们两个都站起来，和我打了招呼，苏维埃用脚尖抹去棋盘，中国抱起盆去洗衣服。“我们下棋是为了决出谁洗衣服，”苏维埃自然换成了俄语，“输的人就要去洗衣服。”  
  
幸好和他打赌的是善良的中国，要不他可能就要洗至少一个营的衣裳了！可万一他对自己的棋艺产生了某种不切实际的自信，跑去和别人再打赌怎么办？那岂不是输得一败涂地？大人哄小孩所产生的恶果，大抵如是也。不过我不打算戳破，等以后我有求于他的时候，我也可以和他比赛下围棋。我夸他棋下得好，又问中国能不能帮我弄到一本“红色游击术的原则”。这本书是苏区出版的，但是我买不到。不过在中国的土地上，只要你按中国人的办法办事，那没有什么是办不成的。中国下巴向身后一扬，说他本来有一本，可我晚来了几天，已经送给了苏维埃。苏维埃闻言也走了过来，拿着树枝搅河，慷慨地说书是他的，不过可以借给我，等我们下次再见面时就给我带来。  
  
既然我的目的达成了，我也就起身告辞。没等我走出几步远，我听见河边一阵笑骂声，回头一看，原来是苏维埃正拿树枝向中国同志撩水，中国用手臂去挡，呵斥他不许胡闹，他在干正事，可是苏维埃愈发变本加厉，撩水愈发殷勤。中国终于恼了，他把盆往石头上重重一放，卷起裤腿跳下河，掬起一捧水往苏维埃身上泼，苏维埃上半身都被打湿了。我担心他们会闹得很难看，于是偷偷拍了几张照片做证据。  
  
唉，希望他们两个不要打起来才好！  
  
他们两个大概是没打起来吧，因为我在告示板上一直没有看到他们的自我批评。  
  
我等了两天都没有等到苏维埃把书给我。人性都是如此，得不到的时候才最心急，我从来没有这么急切地想读到一本书，要是最开始中国直接给我，那这本书或许还躺在我的枕头底下，眼巴巴地等着和他兄弟姐妹不同的、有史以来第一次被一个美国人捧在手里的命运呢。我一向是很爱惜书的，为了满足书的愿望，既然苏维埃不来，我只好去找他了。  
  
结果半路我又碰见了中国。他抄着手，站在一处窑洞后的山坡上向下看去，五官揉成一团，忍笑忍得十分辛苦。这个山坡是去苏维埃的窑洞的必经之路，而且我实在好奇他看到底什么看得这么有趣，便忍不住走上前去和他打招呼。他迅速转了一下头，见到是我，连忙将手指放在嘴唇上，示意我噤声，然后指指山坡下。我顺着他的手指向下看去，苏维埃正坐在一个天然形成的凸出的黄土坡后，背倚黄土，手里拿着一个小瓶子往嘴里灌什么。倘若和他身处同一海拔线，那自然发现不了他，但是我们站在现在脚下的这个高度，苏维埃脸上的享受之情一览无余。  
  
“我早就知道他肯定带酒来了，也不知道藏在哪里，”中国拉拉我的袖子，“走，咱们去抢一点。”  
  
“这样不太好吧……”  
  
“有什么不好的！”  
  
中国至少五千多岁了吧，这时候倒像个小孩了。他和整个苏区一样，都展现出一种扎根于贫苦饥寒之中的乐观主义精神和独属于伟大民族的顽强不屈的活力。我就这样被中国拉下了山。苏维埃听到头顶上脚步声和偷笑声后唰得一下子跳起来，但是已经晚了。中国板起脸说了好大一堆话，什么组织呀纪律呀友谊呀，我敢打赌，哪怕是苏区最能言善辩的宣传委员来了，说的都不如中国万分之一的好！听得苏维埃乖乖把酒瓶子拿出来给我俩，可怜巴巴地嘟哝道：“最后一瓶了。”  
  
中国拿食指去戳他脑门，“您到苏区时没有钱，没有枪，连伪造的证件都没有，倒是忘不了伏特加！”  
  
“瞧您说的，钱，枪，证件能让我找到您吗？您还得好好感谢这瓶伏特加呢！”  
  
不愧是是俄罗斯人的伏特加！一口下肚就烧得我喉咙发辣，两口我就开始点晕了，都不知道怎么回窑洞的，自然也就忘了和苏维埃要书这回事。但是有一件事我还是记得的，那就是别看中国长得善良，可是他有一副坏心肠！明明是他拉我去和苏维埃要酒喝，却对苏维埃说是我先看到他在喝酒！弄得苏维埃看向我的眼神哀怨无比。中国倒是理直气壮，好像在说我今天撞大运喝到酒的代价就是做他的替罪羊，可是我也没喝几口，基本都进了他俩的肚皮了。  
  
书是在一个傍晚飞进我手里的。那天我又去露天剧社看剧，刚坐在草地上，中国和苏维埃就成双结伴地出现了。他们两个经常一块儿出现。苏维埃手里抓着一本书，光是看那光秃秃的书皮我就激动得几乎跳起来。我的书！但奇怪的是，当我接过这本薄薄的、印刷粗糙的小书时，那股子兴奋劲居然以几何倍数从我身上飞速消逝了。人都是这样，我也当了一回儿Scarlett·O'Hara*。但是既然天色尚明，台上的剧社还在准备，于是我翻开了一页。扉页用漂亮的毛笔字写着两个字：赠辰。  
  
“辰是我的中文名字。”还没等我疑问，苏维埃主动说。暮光下他的脸颊染上一层薄粉。他个子高大，却很喜欢脸红。教俄语的时候脸红，被好奇的小姑娘盯着看的时候也会脸红，让我想起一句不知道从哪里看来的话：俄罗斯是全欧洲的女人。“是北极星的意思。”  
  
“为政以德，譬如北辰，居其所而众星拱之。”中国插嘴道。他向我伸出手，要我膝盖上的笔记本，我递给了他，他把这句话写在上面。  
  
“我也有中文名字，”我说，“叫施乐。Snow的音译。意思是快乐。”  
  
“乐莫乐兮新相知，”中国说。这句话比刚才那句古文还难懂。这次他用英文给我翻译了一遍，大意是“世间最快乐的事情就是认识新的朋友”。我还是很想问他这句古文到底怎么写，好让我回去好好和妻子炫耀一番，但是似乎他觉得我不如苏维埃重要，所以没有给我写一遍的必要。“你有一个好名字。希望你能永远快乐地结交新朋友。”  
  
我问他有没有英文名字，或者俄文名字。他说没有。苏维埃说：“我想给他起一个，但是耀不乐意。而且我也找不出配得上他的名字。”  
  
我知道“耀”在中文里是耀眼的意思，只有太阳才能耀眼。在中国文化里，这的确是一个普通人担不起的名字。我说：“你们一个是太阳，一个是星星。”  
  
中国笑了起来，“但是夜晚已经到了，”他指着天空，柔声道，“太阳落下去的时候，星星会给我们指引方向。”  
  
随着他指向天空的动作，他抬起头，望着天空。我也抬起头，天色已经暗下来，唯有西方一点将死未死的余晖苟活，淡蓝色的天幕上垂着一弯细细的月牙，北极星高高升起。苏维埃并没有像我俩一样看着天空，而是一直出神凝望着中国。后者回过头，对他轻轻一笑。我想对中国说太阳虽然已经落山了，但是明早还是会照常升起来，但是这时中国似乎在观众的另一头瞧见了一个熟人，于是他撑着苏维埃的肩膀站起来，嘴里说着一会儿回来，丢下我俩跑了。我只好转向苏维埃。“如果您能来到苏区，”只有我们两个的时候我们用俄语交谈，“那是否说明苏联正考虑大规模援助中国革命？”  
  
他的脸立刻红了，好像我不是问他苏联援助，而是向他求婚似的！他磕巴了半天，大概是什么“约瑟夫……”“自己的考虑……”“他们可以……”“远东……”，到最后他气呼呼地拍了一下膝盖。“哎呀，我告诉您吧。”他说，“我是偷偷跑出来的！”  
  
瞧他那副羞怯又大胆的样子，倒像是个活生生的苏联朱丽叶了。他见我又打开了笔记本，连忙向我倾身，“请您别把这些话写进去，”他说，“约瑟夫不像我一样关注中国。他更在乎欧洲而不是亚洲。但您可以让他知道中国能够成长为我们强大的同志。您的采访、照片会把这一切都告诉大家，对吗？”  
  
“当然。”我说，“这就是我的目的。我们都希望这片土地能摆脱苦难。”  
  
显然他比我对这个古老土地上正在进行的一切更有自信。“当一件事一定会发生的时候，”他说，“为什么我们要说‘希望’？”  
  
中国谈完了他的事，向我们走回来，但是半路他被一群一会儿就要上台表演的女孩子们拦住了，她们非要他唱首歌，要不就不放他回来。这里的人很热情，而且对即兴点名表演有着强烈的兴趣，但凡来了一个新面孔，一定要拉上台出个节目。前几天苏维埃也被推上台了，他唱了那首很著名的三套车。下来后他懊恼地对中国说：“这首歌太难过了。”中国安慰他：“没关系，我们都听不懂。你唱得好听就行了。”

中国一时半会儿看来是回不来了。“好吧，好吧，”他拍了几下手，大家都看向他，“我们的苏联同志刚刚教会了我一首歌，但是我发音不准，而且总是跑调。”  
  
有人说：“反正我们都听不懂，好听就行啦！”  
  
但据我观察，他们并不在意“好听”还是“难听”，只要有人在台上，气氛就永远是热烈欢喜的。比起“唱什么”，他们更在乎“谁在唱”、“谁在听”。中国“顺应民意”地唱起歌来。曲子很短，单词又很简单，再怎么发音不准、再怎么跑调，他唱到“快来爱我吧，快来爱我吧”，我也不能听不出那是一首情歌。他频频望向我们这个方向，我恍然大悟，悄悄瞥了一眼苏维埃，果不其然，他脸颊又红了。  
  
哎，我还是立刻走人为妙！这里是没几个人听得懂俄语，可至少还要考虑一个和妻子分别良久的我吧！中国已经唱完了，却还没有回来。女孩子们围着他，叽叽喳喳地和他说话，她们还是不肯放中国回来，毕竟他是个很漂亮的男人，虽然算不上有男人味，但总归是一个漂亮男人嘛。苏维埃那期期艾艾的眼神让我都有些于心不忍了。  
  
“他以前不是这样的。”他没话找话似的对我说。  
  
“什么样？”  
  
“就这样，”他重复了一遍，“他以前高高在上，谁都不肯多看一眼。”  
  
停顿了一下后他又加了一句，“包括我。”  
  
我点点头，表示理解。毕竟那是中国。这时我突然想到，中国不肯让苏维埃为他起名，或许也和他这种天朝上国的传统思想有关。在中国文化里，从来都是天子给别人赐名，断没有被人赐名的道理。但换旁人有了一个和太阳一样耀眼的名字，也是决计看不上别的姓名的。中国还没有回来，他和别人借了把很俗气的扇子摆弄着，一个女孩子站在他和台子中间的草地上练舞，他好像在指点她。她的身段很美，有一种年轻女性特有的活力，我正看得入迷，冷不丁一个声音在我耳边说：“他恨鸦片，恨罂粟，恨柯克兰，但是我感谢他们。”  
  
我吓得几乎跳起来：“什么？”  
  
草地上有几个离我近的人被我的叫声吓了一跳，好在我们周围没有懂俄语的人！苏维埃对我抽动了一下嘴角。按照人类的算法，他称得上足够老，可是他的模样却仍然是年轻的，单看他的脸，甚至可以说他有些天真的稚气。但他刚刚那一笑却有着一种令人不寒而栗的恶毒。“如果没有他们，”他轻轻说，“如果没有那些战争、那些丧权辱国的条款，如果他们不从他身上割走那些地、拿走那些钱，他会多看我一眼吗？他会像刚刚一样站在那里给我唱歌吗？他会爱我、并且允许我爱他吗？”  
  
我抓住手里的铅笔。“我有些糊涂了，”我说，“你相信他一定会强大起来，但是似乎又不希望他强大。”  
  
苏维埃向中国投去含义不明的一瞥，然后他学着刚来时中国的样子，指了指天空，“当太阳升起来的时候，谁还能注意到星星呢？”  
  
这时我们身边的人突然开始用力鼓掌，话剧终于要开始了，中国也得以解脱出来，举着扇子从席地而坐的观众间小心翼翼地跋涉而来。苏维埃突然抓住了我的手臂，以一种威胁的语调道：“您不会把这件事告诉他的，对吧？”  
  
“如果您不希望他知道，”我说，“为什么要告诉我？”  
  
“大概因为你是一个美国人吧。”他说，“你让我想起了我的曾经认识的一个美国人。美国人都是年轻人，他们没心没肺，忘性很大。”  
  
我不知道他怎么会形成这样一种偏见。我已经三十一岁了，远不算老态龙钟，但也绝不属于年轻人。这时中国终于回到我们身边，他用扇子拍了一下苏维埃的头，苏维埃对他露出一个微笑，又是我熟悉的孩子气的羞涩笑容。“我们在谈照片的事，”他转向我，“您不能把我的照片公开出来，不能让别人知道我在这里。”  
  
“他拍过你的照片吗？”中国问。  
  
“拍过。我们在河边打水仗的那一次。”  
  
我向他们保证苏维埃同志不会出现在我的采访记录中，我又问中国：“那我能把你写进去吗？如果中国人民知道他们的祖国在苏区……”  
  
苏维埃立刻说：“那苏区就危险了。”  
  
中国点点头，“让他们以为我在别的地方会更好。”  
  
我来苏区之前，平均每个月白区报纸上会出现三次“王耀已确认死亡”，五次“王耀已投诚”。  
  
话剧结束后，听众们三三两两地离开这片草地。本来中国和我们不同路，但是他突发奇想要去看一下自己在山坡上的菜地（刚来中国时我就发现中国人对种菜有一种莫名其妙的狂热，他们在任何地方都要种上菜，但是现在看来，他们的狂热并非是来自种菜，而是来自千百年农耕文明中积淀下来的对土地的执着），于是我们三个只好结伴回去。我自然巴不得自己一个人走，可是事到如今再借口推脱也未免太过尴尬，好在他们没有做什么令第三者难堪的事情。中国问了我很多关于美国的事情。他对外部世界充满了旺盛的求知欲，这完全可以理解，毕竟在过去两年多长征的时间里，他们几乎与整个世界隔绝。我讲了很多，他又问我美国意识体，我只好说我只在电视和报纸上见过我的祖国。最后苏维埃讲了一个笑话，大意是一个美国人来俄国投资，1918年后资产全部没收的故事*。  
  
我们先把苏维埃送了回去，告别时他执意要和我握手，很用力的一握，我知道他在警告我不要多嘴。回我的住所和中国的菜地的路上需要爬一个山坡，中国走在我前面，仰头看着天空，结果脚下被绊了一跤，我连忙扶住他。“你总得看着脚下吧。”  
  
“我光顾着看星星了。”  
  
“苏维埃同志是那颗星星吗？”  
  
他毫不犹豫、斩钉截铁地说：“苏维埃是那颗星星！”  
  
“你们现在的关系很好，”我说，“可是联想到你们历史上的关系……”  
  
好几分钟内他都没有说话。我们爬上了土坡，中国的菜地就在山坡下，那是细长的一畦，葱郁的绿色菜叶镀上了一层银色月光，十分可爱。我们周围一片寂静，仿佛万古以来皆是如此与世隔绝。“对不起，”我说，“我们还是不要谈这个问题了。”  
  
“不，不用。”他迅速说，“没关系。我刚刚只是组织语言。像我们这种存在，或者是别的什么叫法，活得时间都很长，当然有短命的，我们不是想活就能活，想死就能死的。我，柯克兰，波诺弗瓦等等等等，已经活了很久了，道光二十九年——1840年之前，我和他们都做过生意，后来我们也在做生意，不公平的生意，再后来你也知道了，打仗，打仗，我恨打仗，但是我不怕打仗。曾经我也打到欧洲去过。大概就是这么样，你打我一下，我打你一下。大家都在打来打去。”  
  
他啰里啰嗦地讲了一堆，可是都在绕着我的问题转圈，要么谈自己古老的过去，要么谈欧洲的中心，半点都没有讲到他和苏维埃。或许这种回避就是一种回答。“你还要我怎么办呢？”我好像听到他这样说。“你知道吗，”他突然说，“我在1921年才第一次见到伊万。”  
  
“真的吗？”我惊奇道，“可是我以为你们早就见过很多次了。毕竟你们两个是邻居，而且那么久的历史……”  
  
“真的没有，”他笑道，“很奇怪，对吧。但的确是这样。我们之前并没有见过。”  
  
过了一会儿他又令人奇怪地重复了一遍：“我之前没有见过他。”  
  
我们已经走到了菜地边，他问我要不要“看看地”。在中国人的语境里，“看地”意味着你要夸他的地好，菜好，必要的时候还要装模作样地替他捉几只菜叶上的肉虫。于是我连忙婉拒，举起苏维埃借给我的书，说我要回去看书。他自然就放我走了。回去的路上，我随手翻着那本书，一张硬纸片做成的书签掉出来，飘到我脚下，我连忙拾起来，吹去上面的浮尘。书签一面是空白，另一面用与扉页相同的字迹写着几个字：平生快事能几件？风月并君入我怀。  
  
他们中国人，说话总是这样拐弯抹角，让人迷惑。要弄清楚他们到底在想什么，不亚于走完一整个米诺斯迷宫！  
  
  
  


  
*  


**Author's Note:**

> *Scarlett·O'Hara：指思嘉对艾希礼一厢情愿的幻想，“我爱自己想象出来的某些东西。”影射老王和露露两个人的爱情都不过是一场水月镜花。  
>    
> *苏俄建立后将私营企业收归国有，不仅如此，在诺贝尔家族的产业也被没收后，诺贝尔家族找了米米接盘，只要苏维埃垮台，米米就能掌握俄罗斯三分之二的石油市场。  
>    
> 可想而知，米米赔得大概都要卖房了  
>    
> *无论老王自己有没有意识到，他从一开始就已经对露露做了切割。既然书签是送给露露的，那“君”自然指露露，但这样一来“风月”又是指谁？如果是露露是“风月”，那老王想把这本书送给的“君”又是指谁？如果说“风月”指爱情，“君”指理想，那露露算爱情还是算理想？两个都算，亦或是两个都不算？可能老王自己都没有一个答案。斯诺问他“苏维埃同志是那颗星星吗？”他的回答是“苏维埃是那颗星星”。以及他后来说“1921年以前我没有见过他”，是真的没有见过，还是他不肯承认也不能承认自己早就见过露露？毕竟，倘若元代太过久远，近代总该见过一次吧！  
>    
> *可不是我要泥塑老王和露露，斯诺自己就很会泥塑


End file.
